


Чужая кожа

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, Walter_Kovacs



Series: Драбблы высокого рейтинга [9]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Were-Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Надевать чужую кожу под проливным дождем не так уж и удобно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чужая кожа

Чтобы увидеть истинное лицо человека, нужно посмотреть на него в окружении других людей, а лучше — столкнуть с кем-нибудь лбами. «Анализ поведения», — говорит мистер Галл, но смотрит совсем не на тех, не туда, не так. Галл не  _такой._ Галл слеп. Еще один недостаток не  _таких._ Они видят разумом, а нужно — чутьем.  
Большая вода, расплескиваясь и смешиваясь с грязью, впитывается в землю острова, из которой, конечно же, начинают лезть черви, змеи и прочие ее дети. Все повторяется из года в год, из цикла в цикл. Алекс — ему не нравится это имя — расчесывает кожу, снимает ее с себя тонкими пленочными слоями, похожими на бесцветные крылышки мотылька. Алексу надоедает. Алекс — Генри, Роланд, Эдвин, Нейтан, Джордж, Джек, Алан или бог знает кто еще — не знает, кто он на самом деле. Да и нет ему никакого дела. Скучно. Скучно. Скучно. Алексу хочется свежей плоти, свежих имен, красивых историй, лиц, тел, кожи, в конце концов. Это особенный, по-своему прекрасный ритуал — перерождения. Алекс усмешкой над самим собой отвечает родной глине, которая мнит земляного червя фениксом.  
У таких, как он, змей, оказывается, очень чувствительная к внешнему воздействию кожа. Когда ущербная парочка из копа-оборотня и человека-охотника прижимает его, надавливает, Алексу не остается ничего, кроме как быстро сбросить покровы, ставшие похожими на шершавую чешую. Алексу приходится предстать в наскоро слепленном виде _самого себя_  — не самое приятное, что может случиться в компании охотника. Но у охотника нет пистолета. Без очков же он и вовсе выглядит чересчур уязвимо. Настолько, что Алекс теряет к нему интерес.  
На самом деле, даже среди _своих_ Алекс все равно чужой. Змея-альбинос, не способная вырастить нормальную шкуру, поэтому пользующаяся чужими. В этом, наверное, есть свой особый фетиш — в гладко сидящей коже другого человека, в приятном ощущении защищенности, в котором не нуждаются другие хищники.  
Алексу нравится, когда у него есть возможность или необходимость сбросить шкуру вне циклов линьки. В каком-то смысле он благодарен мистеру Галлу и маршалу Дженнингсу за это. Самую малость.  
Снимать оболочку нужно очень аккуратно, чтобы надрезов было как можно меньше и не пришлось сшивать прямо на себе. Алекс пользуется небольшой бритвой, а затем — клейкой слюной, смазывая ею линии надрезов, чтобы после соединить на себе вновь. Тело человека, бултыхающееся перед ним в мокрой глине и скулящее, словно покалеченный пес, истекает кровью. Без кожи человек выглядит беззащитно, видно, как сокращаются узлы мышц и подрагивают сухожилия. От боли расслабляются сфинктеры: дерьмо и моча, грязь телесная, смешиваются с грязью земной. Он умрет через пару часов, если его не найдут раньше. Не найдут. Случайность, отбирающая жизнь у одного и отдающая другому.  
Надевать чужую кожу под проливным дождем не так уж и удобно, но ничего другого Алексу не остается — ему нужно побыстрее покинуть остров, а другой кожи он в ближайшее время здесь не найдет.  
«Не измазавшись грязью, не стать фениксом», — думает Алекс, когда вода отступает и по мосту возобновляется движение.  
Иногда один охотник — это слишком мало, чтобы разорвать цикл.


End file.
